Mi muñeca
by Gaby L
Summary: Ella ahora es pequeña, dulce e infantil y Sanji no puede evitar sentirse atraído por ella, por que ella es su muñeca -¡Nami-shwan dejame besarte!


Mi muñeca.

Por: Gaby L

_One Piece no es mío, solo utilizo a sus personajes un ratito para alegrarme la vida y a ustedes si se puede en el proceso._

_Este fic está basado en One Piece film Z _

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Nami caminaba por el Sunny alegremente, ese día todos estaban ocupados, Franky y Ussop se encontraban arreglando los desastres que la batalla les había traído, Luffy se entretenía jugando con un Chopper miniatura, Robin leía amenamente recostada en unas vigas y Zoro dormía apaciblemente en la popa del barco. La chica de coletas naranjas pegó un brinco y se subió a la barandilla de la embarcación y comenzó a recorrerla con saltitos juguetones, levantando las piernas a cada paso que daba, balanceando la cabeza de lado a lado, últimamente se daba cuenta de que desde que la habían convertido en niña hacia cosas muy infantiles, al principio no le tomo mucha atención pero poco después se encontró jugando como cría, pensaba que su mente seguía siendo la misma que cuando tenía 20 pero a veces se preguntaba si esa akuma no mi no habría cambiado también un poco su mente, desechando el pensamiento pegó un brinco que calculó mal y su pie izquierdo resbaló de mala manera por el borde, sus ojos castaños se abrieron con pánico al ver que irremediablemente se iba al suelo y estaba a punto de pegar un chillido de terror cuando unos brazos masculinos la sujetaron de la cintura y la pegaron a un pecho amplio que tenía un conocido aroma a tabaco.

─¡Nami-shwan! ¡Pero que susto me has dado, pensé que te caías! ─El rubio chillo apretando a la niña contra su cuerpo mientras se retorcía cual gusano.

─¡Sanji-kun! ─Con alivio de verse segura y sin ningún golpe Nami se sujeto de la camisa del muchacho intentando infructuosamente alejarse un poco de él, pero el cocinero no iba por la labor de hacerlo y la restregaba cada vez más contra sí mismo. ─Suéltame Sanji-kun.

─Pero Nami-shwan, me eh asustado tanto, creía que se me salía el corazón, déjame besarte ─Haciendo fuerza con su mano derecha el joven le dobló las piernas obligándola a sentarse en su brazo, mientras que con la mano libre le atrapaba ambas manos a la chica y besaba su frente, ella desvió la mirada molesta sintiendo un ligero rubor cubrir sus mejillas, pero sin alejarlo ni oponer resistencia a la cercanía del mayor. ─¡Nami-shwan es tan mona!

Con una patada al estomago la peli naranja se deshizo de las manos masculinas que la apresaban y corrió en dirección contraria del joven que la seguía de cerca diciendo cosas que sonaban a que era hermosa cuando lo pateaba y cosas extrañas, sin embargo su carrera se vio cortada por un par de piernas largas enfundadas en un pantalón negro de contornos verdes que la hicieron perder el equilibrio y caer de mala manera al suelo, levantó la vista furibunda y dispuesta a soltarle una sarta de insultos al espadachín pero las manos de Sanji la sujetaron de nuevo y la elevaron del suelo.

─¿Pero que haces idiota? ¡¿No ves que puedes lastimar a Nami-San?! ─Sin la delicadeza que le era tan propia el rubio comenzó a sacudir las ropas de la navegante con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, provocando que esta se zangoloteara de mala manera entre sus brazos.

─¡Son ustedes los que vinieron a estamparse conmigo cejas de remolino! ─El peli verde contraatacó señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo al cocinero, se había tenido que levantar cuando los chillidos de Chopper a manos de Luffy habían sido demasiado como para ignorarlos y cuando había ido por el reno se encontró con que el capitán lo había metido de cualquier manera en un extraño traje de vaca y lo zangoloteaba cual peluche, así que ahora cargaba con el pequeño doctor aun enfundado en el traje bajo su brazo izquierdo. ─Además por si no lo has notado eres tú el que la está lastimando.

─¡Ah! Nami-san ¿estás bien? ¡De verdad lo siento! ─Constatando el hecho de que lo que decía el espadachín era cierto el joven apretó de nueva cuenta a la chica contra su pecho de tal manera que el aire dejó de pasar a los infantiles pulmones y el pequeño rostro se volvía morado sin que Sanji lo notara.

─¡Suéltala idiota! La ahogas. ─De un manotazo Zoro le arrebato a la pequeña y se la echó sobre el hombro derecho comenzando a caminar a paso vivo, dejando en medio del pasillo a un sorprendido cocinero que se sonrojaba tenuemente al haberse quedado con la visión de unos muslos blancos y pantis de fresas.

…..

Nami abrió grandes los ojos y formó una perfecta "o" con la boca cuando se vio rápidamente intercambiada de brazos y notando que ahora se encontraba siendo cargada cual costal de papas por el joven de ojos negros, intentó agitar la cabeza, el cabello le caía por la cara y le dificultaba la visión, no es que viera mucho la verdad, la espalda ancha de su nakama se llevaba todo el panorama, pero le molestaba en los ojos, apoyando las manos entre los omoplatos del muchacho se medio incorporó intentando verle la cara pero lo único que podía visualizar era la coronilla de la botarga de vaca de chopper y el cuello del susodicho.

─¿Que hice yo para merecer esto? ¡Tener que cuidar de los dos críos! Ni de broma. ─Botándolos de cualquier manera en el suelo del acuario Zoro se dejó caer en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

─¡Bestia! Me dolió. ─Con gesto amenazador la chica se puso de pié y le miró con malas pulgas.

─Cállate enana, acabo de salvarte del manoseo publico que te hacia el cejas de remolino.

─¡No me manoseaba! ─Con un sonrojo que le cubrió hasta las orejas la chica se revolvió incomoda y una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro del mayor.

─No te manoseaba eh, así que supongo que te agradaba lo que hacia ese pervertido ¿no? ─Los ojos brillaban maliciosos y la sonrisa se agrando cuando ella abrió grandes los ojos, estaba escandalizada, nunca pensó que podría lograr algo como eso.

─¡No!¡ Me estaba sacudiendo, déjame en paz! Cuando sea grande me pagaras caro decirme eso, ¡te endeudaré de por vida!

─Si claro, si te vuelves grande claro está. ─Con gesto desinteresado el muchacho se recostó en el sillón, de verdad era divertido molestar a Nami siendo tan pequeña, era mucho más fácil burlarse de ella de esta manera, Chopper que había visto el intercambio de comentarios en silencio se levanto sobre sus palmeadas patitas y comenzó con la difícil labor de quitarse el traje de vaca, La peli naranja por otro lado solo le fulminó con la mirada y salió echando humo con dirección a la cocina, divertido el Joven se incorporó y le quitó la cabeza del traje al reno y se puso a lanzarla hacia arriba, ¿de dónde sacaría el traje Luffy?

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Sanji brincoteó hacia la cocina con una charola en la mano, había ido a dejarle un zumo a Robin, la verdad es que aunque le había quitado 12 años no la había visto cambiar mucho, físicamente seguía igual, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, a veces sí que se portaba más jovial y relajada, estaba preguntándose justo en ese momento si así sería más fácil coquetear con ella cuando sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al abrir la puerta y ver a una Nami de largas coletas anaranjadas y camiseta que le iba lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirle el cuerpo hasta por encima de las rodillas y que sorpresivamente era suya, la chica no se fijo en que el cocinero estaba parado detrás de ella y se concentraba en buscar algo dulce que comer.

─¿Nami-swan? ─Se giró y su mirada se topo con que el rubio la observaba de una manera bastante peculiar que no supo definir, no era su clásica mirada llena de corazones, era más tierna, placida y tranquila, se sintió extrañamente cohibida al no saber reaccionar, así que siguió el primer impulso que la asaltó: poner las manos tras la espalda y balancearse de adelante hacia atrás. ─¡Waaaaa! ¡Nami-shwan es tan hermosa siendo dulce e inocente!

Al instante de que lo dijo la chica supo que aun siendo pequeña podía controlarlo a su antojo, solo tenía que ser cándida, una sonrisa perversa, muy parecida a las que solía poner cuando era adulta, le adornó el rostro y al minuto siguiente ya se le colgaba del cuello con pose infantil.

─¡Sanji-kun quiero un dulce! ─La voz le salió melosa y a modo de capricho, el resultado fue inmediato, el apuesto chico la apretó contra sí mugiendo que prepararía los más dulces postres y manjares para su hermosa Nami-shwan mientras bailaba con ella colgada del cuello por toda la cocina, si que era fácil manipularlo. Minutos después la niña se sentaba en un banco junto a la barra de la cocina mientras el joven reunía ingredientes a su lado.

─Nami-san ─Su voz ya no era ese chillido de emoción de hace un momento, otra vez volvía a dar el aspecto enternecido de al principio, así que ella dirigió su atención a él. ─¿Por que traes puesta esa playera?

─¿Ummm? Pues es que el vestido que traía se ensució y no tengo ropa que me quede, así que la agarre de un baúl. ─Sanji sonrió ligeramente, había dejado de usar la camiseta porque estaba vieja y se estaba decolorando, además casi siempre usaba camisas y la verdad es que hasta que se la vio puesta a la navegante no la había recordado.

─Te ves preciosa con ella, jamás pensé que a pesar de ser tan vieja pudiera verse tan bien.

─¿Es tuya?

─Si

─…─

─Ya está listo Nami-shwan, te preparé un tiramisú ─El muchacho le extendió una copa con el dulce de chocolate que la joven se apresuró a tomar, sabía delicioso, estaba comiéndolo con bríos cuando notó que la miraba insistentemente y tuvo que apartarse para cuestionarlo.

─¿Qué pasa ahora?

─Nada, solo me gusta verte, eres muy bonita y me siento bien cuando te observo.

─Deja de hacerlo, me incomoda. ─Apartando la vista molesta la chica siguió disfrutando del dulce, realmente Sanji cocinaba como los dioses, estaba riquísimo. El muchacho soltó una carcajada y besó a la joven en la mejilla antes de que pudiera evitarlo y la sentó sobre sus piernas. ─¡Sanji-kun bájame!

─Nami-san te amo. ─Y no, no era una declaración como las demás, sin tontos contoneos, sin chillidos exagerados ni caras idiotas, se lo estaba diciendo en serio, era una declaración de un hombre a una mujer, el aire se cortó en sus pulmones unos segundos pero casi al instante reaccionó.

─¡Sanji-kun eres un pedófilo! ¡No puedes ir por ahí diciéndoles esas cosas a las niñas! ─Y para ser tan pequeña tenia mano dura, de dos golpes lo dejó tirado en el suelo chillando que también amaba a la nami-shwan agresiva y salió por la puerta caminando muy digna.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Nami se sentía tonta, definitivamente esa estúpida habilidad de volverla pequeña también le afectaba a su edad mental, como era posible que de pronto tenía miedo de dormir sola en su habitación, esa noche Robin se había quedado de guardia y ahí estaba ella, sola y con miedo en la oscuridad reinante, apretó con fuerza las sabanas y se obligó a cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir pero por alguna extraña razón a su cerebro le había dado por recrear en su mente imágenes de los peores momentos de su vida, ¡grandioso!

Se levantó despacio, casi como una sombra, se deslizó por la habitación y el pasillo con la espalda pegada a la pared, le daba miedo dejarla al descubierto, y se coló con suavidad en la habitación de sus nakamas, no sabía cómo estaban dispuestas las hamacas así que decidió meterse en la primera que encontrara y convencer a su ocupante de dejarla dormir ahí, solo rogaba con que no fuera la de Brook , dormir con un esqueleto no era su idea de combatir el miedo, tanteando en la oscuridad caminó hasta que sus manos toparon con una hamaca, con un suspiro de alivio se apresuró a meterse debajo de las cobijas y hacerse un bulto en el estomago de la persona que la habitaba.

─¿Huu? ─La voz soñolienta llego hasta sus infantiles oídos, genial, se había metido en la hamaca más fácil de convencer. ─¿Nami? ¿Qué haces?

─Cállate, déjame dormir aquí contigo y no hagas ruido. ─El pequeño cuerpo se acurruco al calor del cuerpo masculino y cerró los ojos. ─Duérmete Luffy.

─¿Ah? Está bien. ─El moreno no le prestó mayor atención al hecho de que la navegante s metiera en su cama, después de todo Nami siempre hacia cosas que él no entendía, dejando caer la cabeza el muchacho volvió al mundo de los sueños, sin embargo apenas la peli naranja comenzaba a conciliar el sueño cuando al capitán se le ocurrió cambiar de posición y se giro mandándola al suelo, bonita manera de empezar la noche, rodando los ojos se levantó y decidió que cambiaría de hamaca, si regresaba con Luffy seguro la volvía a mandar al suelo o la aplastaba, mejor buscar otra persona, se dio media vuelta y caminó dos pasos vacilantes antes de chocar contra un cuerpo enrollado en sus respectivas sabanas.

─¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Ah? ¿Nami-shwan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Sanji-kun… amm… ¿podría dormir contigo? ─De pronto el sentimiento de estupidez regresaba a ella y estaba a punto de regresar por donde había venido cuando las manos grandes y ásperas la metieron debajo de las mantas.

─¡Nami-shwan viniendo a mi cama a dormir conmigo! ¡Oh mi hermosa Nami-shwan me ama! ¡Mallorine! ─Definitivamente chocar con Sanji no había sido buena idea, de seguir así lo más seguro es que despertaría a todos, además la estaba pegando a su cuerpo de una manera no muy decorosa.

─¡Sanji-kun cállate! ─Le espetó molesta mientras intentaba deshacerse de sus manos que no le dejaban el cuerpecillo tranquilo, de verdad, ¿cómo era que ese hombre le paseaba las manos por todo el cuerpo a son de juego sin sentir remordimiento? ¡Se suponía que era una niña! Maldición, mejor hubiera sido quedarse con Luffy.

─Cherry ¿por qué viniste a buscarme? ─Voz melosa de parte del cocinero.

─No te estaba buscando a ti, tenía miedo y buscaba donde dormir ─Molestia de la pequeña.

─¡No te preocupes Cherry, papito te protegerá de cualquier mal, como un príncipe rescata a su princesa!

─Sanji-kun tú no eres mi papito y si lo fueras no me tocarías, además si sigues hablando me voy a ir a buscar a otra persona que me deje dormir tranquila y no me moleste.

─No te preocupes Cherry, yo te protegeré, duerme tranquila, no te molestaré. ─Los brazos fuertes se cerraron en torno a la estrecha cinturita y la cabecita anaranjada fue acomodada sobre el pecho amplio y cálido, tal vez después de todo encontrarse con Sanji no había sido tan malo, él no la aplastaría ni la tumbaría, además por alguna razón se sentía cómoda, segura y tranquila, esa sería una noche apacible y sin miedos, removiéndose sobre el cuerpo fuerte del rubio la chica buscó una posición más cómoda y se dispuso a dormir, apenas cerrar los ojos se internó en un agradable sueño y ronroneó plácidamente, provocándole una sonrisa placida al muchacho que la besó con ternura en la cabeza.

─Nami-san cuando vuelvas a ser grande tendremos hermosas hijas, iguales que tú, y podre disfrutar de verlas tan pequeñas y lindas entre mis brazos, así como te tengo a ti. ─Le susurró despacio y casi como si asintiera inconscientemente la pequeña soltó un suspiro y ocultó la cara en el hueco de su cuello, causando la sonrisa alegre del mayor que pegándola a él suavemente se quedó dormido.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Sanji salió de la cocina gritando que la comida estaba lista, estaba buscando a la arqueóloga para avisarle pero a medio camino se encontró con una chica de largas coletas ataviada con una playera de color rosa tenue y una faldita naranja, se veía preciosa, estaba brincando descalza por la orilla de las jardineras y de cuando en cuando se internaba entre los mandarinos, riendo suavemente mientras tarareaba una canción, se veía tan pequeña, con ese aire infantil que lo hacía querer jugar con ella y abrazarla que decidió observarla un poco más, escondiéndose detrás de uno de los árboles frutales se arrodilló y apagó el cigarro que tenía en la boca para que el olor no lo delatara, ella estaba brincando, balanceando su peso de un pie a otro, meciendo en el aire sus largas coletas, de pronto sus ojos castaños se elevaron al cielo y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

─Tengo que terminar el mapa que estaba haciendo, antes de que olvide como eran los contornos de la isla. Pronto tendré hechos los mapas del mundo y mi sueño estará completo. ─Con un brinco audaz la chica bajó de la madera en que estaba subida y juntó las manos feliz, se veía alegre, los ojos le brillaban y la sonrisa era demasiado amplia, verla así hacía que se sintiera feliz, ella era pequeña, suave y delicada, siendo niña o adulta, siempre le daba la impresión de que era frágil, sentía que si la apretaba con mucha fuerza podía romperla, aunque sabía que era fuerte, agresiva y astuta, pero de cualquier manera era hermosa, como una muñeca, una hermosa y ruda muñeca.

─Mi muñeca. ─Susurró sonriendo y levantándose suavemente para dirigirse a ella y tomarla de la mano para llevarla a la cocina, ese día comió junto a ella, observándola en todo momento, porque ella era lo más preciado que tenía, ella, de entre todas las mujeres, era su favorita, porque ella era su muñeca.

Notas de la autora.

_Bueno antes que nada muchísimas gracias por leer. Este fic me llegó en un momento de inspiración después de leer "pequeña" (que es un ZoNa) y la historia me la inventé mientras lavaba trastes jeje, es mi momento favorito para inventar historias, en fin, espero que le gustara, lo deje hasta aquí porque la verdad no sabía cómo poner cuando Nami fuera grande, además me pareció que así estaba bien, es algo cortito pero me agradó mucho escribirlo, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o queja vía review, agradeceré de todo. Muchísimas gracias por leer, un beso._


End file.
